Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 3.72 inches of rain fell in Michael's hometown, and 6.79 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown. During the same storm, 3.1 inches of snow fell in Tiffany's hometown. How much more rain fell in Ashley's town than in Michael's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Michael's town from the amount of rain in Ashley's town. Rain in Ashley's town - rain in Michael's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Ashley's town received 3.07 inches more rain than Michael's town.